Halloween en el Espacio
by BlazeVein
Summary: Cosas que pasan en Halloween a bordo del Enterprise. Plus: un poco de Archer/T'Pol Drabble 2005


Titulo: Halloween in Space (1/1)

Titulo: Halloween in Space (1/1)  
Fandom: Star Trek Enterprise  
Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece todo pertenece al Maestro Roddenberry y a los de la UPS, creo.  
Dedicatoria: A la Geo.  
(Todo el resto es culpa de un exceso de azúcar y colorante de las pastillas XP)

- - - - -

― Roar, roar, roarr...

Un ente verdoso con apéndices metálicos en las sienes apareció en el comedor saludando con gruñidos y elevando las extremidades superiores como si diera arañazos al aire. Malcom casi escupió su bebida, y además que juraría que tenia unas ¿campanillas? atadas en los tobillos...

Hubo una serie de miradas estupefactas y una humanoide con alas transparentes en la espalda fue la primera en soltar la risa y acercarse a saludarlo. Y a ponerle un vaso de un extraño ponche gris en la mano que arrojaba burbujas gruesas a la superficie de la mezcla, mientras lo felicitaba dándole palmadas en la espalda.

El Capitán apareció en la puerta sosteniendo un apuntador en la mano con aspecto distraído y miró, sin ver en realidad, al grupo de tripulantes estrafalariamente vestidos en la sala divirtiéndose y conversando.

― ¿Se encuentra aquí el Doctor? ― le preguntó a un vampiro.

― Sí, Señor ― Malcom se enderezó e indicó unos hombros que desaparecían en una cubeta metálica.

― ¡Doctor...!

La criatura cetrina con tornillos en las sienes emergió chorreante con dos manzanas atrapadas en su enorme sonrisa. El vampiro juraría que esta vez el Capitán se había sobresaltado.

―Eh... Doctor... ―carraspeó Archer. – Me preguntaba si usted me podría dar una copia de sus últimos análisis de los...  
― Por supuesto, Capitán... de los Xindi... en mi oficina. ¿Los necesita ahora, señor?  
― Sí, así es, estoy enviando un informe detallado a la Tierra.  
― Muy bien, señor.

Phlox se encaminó con la cabeza empapada en un liquido rojizo hacia la unidad médica, mientras que Archer arrugaba los ojos a verlo de cerca. _Oh, por dios, ¿qué olor era ese?_

― ¿Ocurre algo, Capitán?  
― No, nada...  
El olor era repugnante. –Mmm, Doctor...  
― Señor. – lo miró sonriente.  
― Su disfraz... es muy... interesante.  
― Gracias, Capitán, me da gusto que lo aprecie. Intenté conservar los detalles que vi en un libro. Es Frankistan ¿sabe?  
― Frankestein― corrigió Archer, automáticamente.  
― Ah, sí, Frankestán, y sabe, señor que estaba hecho de cadáveres vueltos a la vida... una idea por demás absurda, sabe usted. Pero interesante. Algunos de mis colegas aseveran que...  
_¿Cadáveres? _  
– Eeeh, pero usted sabe que es un personaje de ficción, algo imaginario, ¿no es así? Me refiero a eso de los cadáveres.― Archer frunció el ceño.  
― Por supuesto que sí, Capitán.― Phlox se rió y luego lo miró con atención ―¿O usted creía que era verdad?  
― No. Pero me preguntaba...  
Lo interrumpió: ―Claro que por eso no hay que hacerlo menos divertido, lo comprendo, señor. Creo que un toque de realismo forma parte del juego...  
Otra vez la sonrisa.  
_No voy a preguntar. No voy preguntar. No quiero saber. Tal vez sea parte del extraño humor denobuliano._

Para cuando llegaron al ala médica, vieron que la fiesta continuaba por los pasillos y había algunas risitas tontas que le hicieron sospechar del nivel de alcohol en el ponche. La llegada del capitán hizo que varios se apresuraron a llevar la diversión a otro sitio.

Archer supo por qué se estaban riendo en cuanto vio el muérdago colgado en la puerta de la enfermería.

Sin embargo se olvidó de hacer la pregunta correspondiente porque tuvo mayor curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo allí precisamente su primer oficial.

T'Pol estaba sentada en el borde de una camilla con patente cara de fastidio _(Y luego que le vinieran a él con cuentos acerca del estoicismo vulcano, ¡ja!)_

― T'Pol.

― Capitán.

― Ah, Aquí estaba. Muy bien, muy bien – asintió hacia la vulcana. Y se puso a tararear algo extraño mientras les daba la espalda.

Hubo un silencio, y luego ambos miraron al doctor, que al parecer andaba muy ocupado buscando lo que fuera que fuese y lo que Archer le había pedido. Luego se devolvió hacia ellos, trayendo un par de cosas, un archivo para Archer y una ampolla con un líquido para T'Pol.

― Gracias.  
― Gracias.

T'Pol se puso de pie rápidamente y Archer se dirigió al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta e inevitablemente los dos chocaron en la puerta.

― Vaya, vaya, miren.- Phlox los agarró a cada uno de un codo y les señaló con la cabeza la especie vegetal suspendida sobre sus cabezas.

Archer frunció el ceño. T'Pol hizo lo mismo. Pero ambos observaron al muérdago.

Ponerse a discutir con Phlox era una opción, pero era sólo _una_ de ellas...

&

N. de A. Originalmente escrito en 2005


End file.
